


OwAUri-magica: The fallen sister

by Crazy_luna



Category: Owari Magica
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Does your brain ever be like hey hey I got an idea but it hurts and you need to get it out? Cause that's this.Salem needed to get to this witch battle more than any other.
Relationships: Salem Morson & Vondila Morson





	OwAUri-magica: The fallen sister

Salem was panic running through the streets. She needed to get there to the others. The text Percy had sent her had made it clear as day what they had found and like hell was she not going to be there. Spotting the distorted entrance to a labyrinth she ran in without a second thought. She might not be a magi but she needed to be here for this fight. Once in side her heart stopped. This was it. The chaos of magician items was clear as day. The magi were fighting not only the familiars but a large witch that kept crying out and that hurt her the most.    
  
“Salem!” Mariana’s voice cut into her mind but she didn’t stop. She was heading straight for the witch. Deep within her she knew it wouldn’t hurt her. It never would. But before she could get closer she was picked up by a familiar. 

“Let her go!” Percy yelled trying to hit the familiar with his mace but missed and the familiar took Salem to the top of a tower with a throne on it. “Salem hold on!”   
  
She looked at the throne then back at the magi. “I’m okay just deal with the familiars.” She called down before sitting in the throne. The familiar that brought her up jumped off the tower in a rush. The witch looked over at her and came closer now ignoring as Ophelia and Aeron attacked it.    
  
The witch stopped it’s head level with the throne and a small sad sound came from it.    
  
Holding out her hands to the witch Salem motioned it to come closer.    
  
“Percy we need to get to Salem before that-” Aeron started before Percy looked at the blue magi.    
  
“Hold on.” 

The witch rested it’s head against Salem not enough to push her but enough to be there. A cry came out with some jiberish. 

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Salem said softly as she held the witch’s head and let her own tears fall. “I’m right here Vondila. I’m not going anywhere.” And with those calming words the familiars went still and the witch held on to the tower and muttered nonsense at her sister. 

Mariana had tears in her eyes as she looked up at this. They had all thought that there was little to nothing of the original magi in a witch but it was clear that Vondila’s love for Salem was still there. “We need to end this.” She said not wanting to spoke the witch that was once her dear friend and mentor. 

Salem could hear the talking of magi but payed them no mind just holding her sister and petting the large head telling her how much she loved her and that they would always be together. “I’m right here Von. The others are just going to help you.” She said softly right before her sister let out a pained cry. “Shhhh. It’s okay.” She stroked her sister’s face. A hand came up and it sat next to the throne. It was glitching in and out of existence. It was her missing arm. The one Belladona had taken.

“Hey it’s okay. I know it hurts but I’m here.” She whispered. Time seemed to move so slowly but at the same time so fast. She noticed that at one point her twin’s arm was gone not that it moved away but it finally stopped glitching. It was almost time. “I love you Vondila so much and I will always love you.”

“I kjg love jafn you akdsf Salem.” Was gotten out in the jiberish right before the body of her sister’s witch turned into green magical dust. Salem curled into herself as her sister was gone. Her face was wet and dark covered in tears. In her hands was her sister’s grief seed. The last little bit of Vondila that was left.    
  
“I love you Von.” She whispered and hugged the seed. She barely noticed as the tower she was on was lowered. She looked up and saw the magi that had been fighting her sister moments ago. Percy walked right up to her and pulled her into a hug closely followed by Mariana. She would let them clean their soul gems with the seed before sealing it away. That way Vondila could help them one more time. 


End file.
